


The Hunger pt.1

by RockSaltandCherryPie



Series: Dean and Benny in purgatory [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSaltandCherryPie/pseuds/RockSaltandCherryPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny is hungry</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunger pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place pre- season 8

Dean and Benny had been fighting, slashing, slaying, and eliminating bodies continuously for months on end. There was no time for rest, no room to be sloppy. If you slipped up in purgatory, there was no telling where you went after. That wasn't something Dean or Benny wanted to experiment with. So instead of wanting to sleep or catch their breath, they only got stronger, continued to develop into better hunters.   
A hunter vamp. If someone had suggested such a thing to Dean a few years ago, hell, a few months ago, he'd have laughed at the obscenity of the idea. But Benny was different. He wasn't like the other ruthless monsters Dean had encountered in all of his years as a hunter. Dean first met him a few months ago, almost immediately after losing Cas. A few other bloodsuckers had circled around him and were closing in. He slashed a few of their heads off but he was undoubtedly outnumbered. That was when Benny cut in and saved his ass. At first, Dean couldn't bring himself to trust a vamp, even if he did owe him his life. In fact, everything in his nature was telling him to end him then and there. But Benny made a proposition that piqued Dean's interest. It involved getting out of purgatory for good. Apparently there was a way out, but only if you were human. Humans didn't belong in monster hell. All Benny wanted was to ride Dean out of there and he'd show him exactly where the door was. But there was no way Dean was leaving this godforsaken forest without Cas. So they began their long and strenuous crusade in search of the angel, killing everything that came at them. They got better with every kill. 

Lately, though, something was weighing on Benny. Dean could see it in his stride, in his eyes, his clenched jaw. Even his kills were getting sloppy. The last Rugaru barely let Benny escape with his life. Dean was forced to attack from behind and scorch the sucker before it slashed into Benny's chest with its sharp claws.   
"What's going on with you, man?" Dean proposed, after seeing the visible signs of fragility in Benny's features. The pair walked through the forest, filthy with blood and grime, but none of them seemed to notice. They hadn't been clean for months. Hygiene simply didn't exist in purgatory. "I mean, it's like you're losing your touch. Couple of weeks ago you were one of the best damn killers I'd ever seen, slitting throats left and right and now you can't even take out a single Rugaru?"  
"I know," Benny said in that deep, scruffy voice of his. It rung with an air of feebleness that Dean had never heard before. "Sorry, I know I haven't been the best companion as of late."  
"Just tell me what's going on, man." Dean shook his head and stopped walking so they could focus. He didn't want Benny to change the subject. Dean needed him at his full strength again if they were going to continue fighting together.   
Benny seemed reluctant, shaking his head and looking anywhere but at Dean.   
"What is it, Benny?" Dean asked forcefully. "Come on, tell me... You having second thoughts about betraying your own kind or some crap like that?"   
Benny shook his head. "No, not that."  
"Then what?"   
"Dean... It's just that..." Benny definitely seemed to be fighting some inner turmoil, a war against himself in some way. "You gotta understand," his voice was weak and shaky, "there ain't never been no human in purgatory before, or, at least not while I 'been here."   
Dean just stared, waiting for the punch line. What was Benny trying to say?  
"I'm... I'm hungry, Dean. Damn it, I’m starving." Dean could hear the strain in his voice, see the wear in his icy blue eyes.   
"What are you trying to say, Benny?" Dean asked, even though he knew exactly what he was trying to say. Come to think of it, it all seemed to make sense now. Benny growing weaker for the past few weeks, not on his game.   
"What I'm trying to say is; bein' with you all the time is kinda like walking around with a giant, walkin', talkin', juicy steak. It ain't easy, Dean. I 'been fightin' it for quite some time now." Benny looked tired. "You asked me, so I told you. I didn't want to."   
"So you would have just gone on like this until you cracked? God damnit, Benny. You should have told me sooner."  
"No, you didn't have to know."  
"Of course I did."  
"Dean, you know I'd never - I'd never hurt you... Ever." Benny shook his head. He was clearly suffering. Damn, he looked terrible.   
"Benny, you can't even look at me. We can't go on like this."  
"It's just that..." Benny raised his eyes and finally locked them on Dean's. Dean noticed that they changed drastically. They looked different. They had a darkness in them now, deep and cold. Benny stepped closer, until he was inches from Dean's face. Dean could feel his hot breath against his cheek. Dean's pulse quickened, his blood pumping faster in his veins. Benny parted his lips and inhaled briefly, his lips hovering over Dean's neck. "You smell delicious."   
Dean pulled back a little, searching Benny's eyes for any hint of familiarity that remained. He couldn't find one.   
Suddenly there was a rustle in the trees surrounding them. Dean just had time to pull out his blade from the rim of his jeans when a clan of four Wendigos emerged from behind the brush and ran towards the pair, vicious and hungry, sharp teeth baring. Dean sliced the head off of the first one immediately. He knew these kinds of lashes wouldn't kill them, but it would hold them off for the moment. He and Benny would torch the suckers after. The second one came at him from behind, but Dean managed to do a quick 180 and jab the thing right in the throat. From what Dean could see, Benny appeared to be struggling with the third, but just as Dean was about to lend him a hand, the fourth Wendigo clawed at Dean and flung him backwards, and Dean hit the ground with a hard thud. He felt his skull smack against the dirt. He tried to get up but the Wendigo pinned him down, its sharp nails slashing at Dean's abdomen. Dean let out a sharp cry of pain as blood poured out of a gash in his left side. The Wendigo leaned in closer, its sharp teeth filthy with blood and grime and god knows what else. Its breath was foul. The Wendigo hissed, and just as it bore its teeth one final time, a blade came slashing through the air and the Wendigo's head was sliced clean off.   
Its useless body collapsed on top of Dean and he struggled to push it off. The gash in his stomach throbbed and he cried out in pain again as more blood flowed out. Benny reached down and dragged the thing off of him.   
Dean clutched his stomach, parting his legs and leaning up on one elbow. "Damnit!"   
Benny stood over him, clearly mesmerized. He appeared to be in some sort of trance. Dean noticed immediately, lying there trying to catch his breath.   
For a good few minutes the two just stared. At each other, at Dean's gash.   
Then Dean spoke, harsh and concise. "Do it."  
Benny's eyes inched up to Dean's face. He still just stood there, perfectly still, perfectly entranced.   
The wind caught the trees and the leaves made a soft rustling noise. Blood trickled in between Dean's fingers as he clutched the gash. It was useless. At this point, Dean was past caring about most things. Purgatory just had that effect on you. His kills here had already practically outnumbered his kills on Earth, he hadn't eaten a decent meal in months, had forgotten what a decent meal was, he was covered in blood and dirt, he had internal wounds that outweighed the physical ones. He was just done. And to be honest, there was something else. Dean wanted it. He wanted more than anything to feel something. Anything was better than the numbness he was feeling ever since he arrived in this endless monster hell. If this was what it was going to take, so be it.   
"Benny, I said do it!" He spat, more forceful this time.   
With that, Benny was on the ground, snaking his way up in between Dean's knees. Dean could tell that even though his actions gave away nothing, the expression on his face displayed a kind of inner turmoil. His eyes, shaded and heavy, immediately fixated on Dean's open wound. Occasionally they would slither up to meet Dean's eyes but never for more than a few seconds. Benny hovered over Dean, both arms planted on the ground on either side of his hips. He lusted for that beautiful, vibrant red liquid that so flawlessly trickled out of the opening. Dean had removed his hand from his stomach and was just lying there, waiting for it to happen, for Benny to sink his teeth into him. In fact, he closed his eyes tightly and braced himself. Benny took the sight in first. This was what he had been waiting for, pining after, suffering for, and right now it was willingly being handed to him on a gleaming silver platter. He almost felt as though he didn't deserve this. It was too good to be true. The way Dean's chest rose and fell quickly beneath him made him almost quiver, it was too perfect. And it was all for him.   
That was all it took for Benny's fangs to push out from beneath his gums.   
He dove in. And it was messy. And it was perfect. And it tasted so good. Too good. Dean's blood was pure ecstasy.   
Beneath him, Dean writhed and moaned, and it only made Benny sink his fangs deeper into Dean's succulent flesh. As he continued to drain him, Dean began to contort more and more, clearly displaying signs of agony. Still, Benny continued to swallow down the hot liquid. He had waited years, decades, for the sweet taste. He wasn't about to stop now. He could feel it going down his throat and entering his system, each gulp making him stronger than the last. He felt more awake than ever, the aching emptiness in his stomach filling with pure energy. And it only continued to grow. His muscles rejuvenated, the aches he was feeling in his legs disappeared, he could even see and hear clearer.   
"Benny..." Dean uttered through parted lips. "Benny, that's enough..."   
When Benny showed no signs of receding, Dean gripped onto his jacket with both hands and tried to nudge him off. Still Benny drank.  
"Benny, god damnit!" He said, more aggressively now, pulling him up by the collar.   
The pair heaved, staring into each other’s eyes. Dean’s blood trickled from Benny’s lips and down over his chin. And something happened in that moment. Dean wasn’t sure why, but nothing else seemed to matter. He didn’t even really notice the pain in his side anymore. But he knew one thing, and it seemed to him that the vampire was thinking the exact same thing as he was. He wanted him.   
Benny wanted Dean, too. God, he wanted him so bad. Ever since he first caught sight of him he had known. There was something about this human. He had a flame burning in his eyes, and it was stronger than ever right now.


End file.
